Cântico
by Lyring
Summary: Carne e sangue, corpo e alma: você e eu como um. Marcus&Isabella. NC-17.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo pertence à Meyer.

**N/A:** Não, eu não pretendo seguir a personalidade dos personagens dos livros e tampouco a forma na qual vampiros são representados;

A história é M, portanto, terá cenas explícitas de sexo, tal como de violência;

O casal principal é Isabella/Marcus, portanto, aconselho a sair da página se não gostar.

Ademais, tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

**_Cântico_**

**PRÓLOGO**

**(Em Isabella POV.)**

"Eu sou um dos reis dos Volturi, Isabella", a voz de Marcus não carregava arrogância – seu sorriso permanecia intacto em suas feições e o observava com atenção. "Durante séculos de minha apática existência, eu estive sentado em meu luxuoso trono, ao lado de meus ditos irmãos de veneno e ao redor de minha poderosa guarda. Meus sentidos aquietaram-se pela sutil confirmação da existência do vazio. Aprendi o fato de ser um monstro e comportei-me como tal ao nadar em meio ao sangue de minhas vítimas; desaprendi quando comecei a me alimentar cegamente delas. Eu estive existindo por um período demasiado longo e cansativo, Isabella. Observei a vida passar à minha frente e perdi-me em meio ao seu significado e ao seu valor. Não os encontrei nas páginas empoeiradas dos incontáveis livros e manuscritos de minha valiosa biblioteca ou nos discursos rebuscados dos grandes filósofos que conheci. Desisti de procurá-los em certo ponto de minha existência; talvez o mesmo em que a minha memória passou a degradar-se pela falta de uso. Porém...", o seu olhar transportou-se para o meu rosto e eu observei os seus olhos leitosos como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez. "Encontrei o significado da verdadeira vida em você, minha querida Isabella. Em você – com a sua beleza e a sua graça humana. A sua simplicidade conquistou-me de um modo complexo; eu sou incapaz de colocá-lo em palavras adequadas. Observo em ti não apenas uma companheira para o restante de minha existência agora preenchida, mas a vida. A vida mora em você e eu delicio-me com um pouco dela a cada instante que passo ao seu lado. Estou pedindo-lhe que se case comigo – que seja minha para o resto da sua e de minha existência, do mesmo modo que serei seu."

Lenta e cuidadosamente, eu ergui as mãos para segurar o seu rosto frio entre elas. Os meus polegares viajaram através de suas feições e decoraram cada um de seus traços harmoniosos. Acariciei os seus lábios e deliciei-me ao sentir o frio fluir de sua pele de mármore para a minha; dirigi-me para as suas bochechas, para as suas sobrancelhas, para os seus olhos e para a sua testa. Eu estava ciente que lágrimas escorriam desordenadamente através de minhas próprias bochechas e de que seus bonitos olhos as encaravam com curiosidade e com amor, embora a sua pergunta silenciosa não tenha sido respondida por mim. Ergui-me na ponta dos pés, ainda segurando o seu rosto, para plantar um beijo casto em seus lábios.

"Eu aceito."

* * *

**N/A:** E eis Cântico! ehuehuehe. Tenho planejado essa fanfic há vários e vários meses, de incontáveis maneiras. Tenho alguns capítulos já escritos, e logo logo estarei postando o primeiro.

Beijos,

Lyring.


	2. Misconstruction

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo pertence à Meyer.

**N/A:** Não, eu não pretendo seguir a personalidade dos personagens dos livros e tampouco a forma na qual vampiros são representados;

A história é M, portanto, terá cenas explícitas de sexo, tal como de violência;

O casal principal é Isabella/Marcus, portanto, aconselho a sair da página se não gostar.

Ademais, tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

**_Cântico_**

**CAPÍTULO UM:**

**Misconstruction.**

O sol encontrava-se em seu auge no céu de Volterra quando uma excursão de curiosos turistas adentrou o antigo castelo que se erguia em meio à cidade. Os turistas pareciam completamente extasiados com a arquitetura do local e a sua curiosidade para adentrá-lo e desvendá-lo crescia mais a cada passada, de tal maneira que, perdidos em meio à curiosidade, inquietude e o evidente fascínio pela jovem que lhes era a guia turística, eles mal eram capazes de notar o fato óbvio de que as paredes daquele lugar abrigavam algo fora do comum.

Havia uma exceção, no entanto.

Essa exceção se encontrava na forma de uma jovem mulher, que, embora tão extasiada e curiosa quanto o restante, acabou por ficar para trás na excursão. Ela parecia pouco preocupada em se perder no castelo – estava, de fato, muito ocupada observando e tocando cuidadosamente as paredes e os artefatos que estavam mais próximos de si. A sua expressão tornava-se mais interessada ao tocá-los, e ela parecia desvendar a idade de cada um, tendo consciência de que o tesouro resguardado pelo castelo era de um valor quase inestimável.

Percebendo pela primeira vez que havia se distanciado demais do restante, ela alarmou-se de imediato e retirou as mãos do vaso de porcelana que tocava. Os seus sentidos aguçaram-se em meio ao nervosismo; os seus olhos, castanhos e dotados de uma intensidade anormal, corriam pelas paredes mal iluminadas ao seu redor. A má iluminação, embora tornando a visão mais difícil, pareceu não ser o suficiente para desnorteá-la e ela logo havia percebido, tomada por uma apreensão crescente, que existiam duas figuras encapuzadas no corredor atrás de si.

"Quem está aí?" A sua voz soou trêmula, embora alta. Ela deu um passo para trás; o medo estampado em suas feições. Não houve resposta, porém. Ela notou que o movimento dos seres encapuzados havia parado, tal como o seu, e decidiu que seria uma boa oportunidade para escapar. Deu mais algumas passadas para trás, distanciando-se, embora ainda estivesse de frente para o perigo. Ao ter chegado a uma distância considerável, virou-se e correu.

A sua expressão tornou-se aliviada quando ela adentrou o corredor à sua direita e se deparou com o restante da excursão, que, pela primeira vez, estava devidamente parada e demonstrava interesse na explicação que lhes era dada pela guia turística a respeito de um quadro de grande valia. Tendo consciência de boa parte do que era dito pela jovem guia, ela não fez esforço para prestar atenção nas palavras, mas sim para acalmar o seu ritmo cardíaco.

O seu esforço tornou-se vão quando, ainda tomada pela consciência de que o lugar não era de todo normal, ela acabou por reparar mais aprofundadamente a guia – guia essa que estava parada próxima a um dos quadros. Embora a iluminação do ambiente não houvesse se alterado durante todo o percurso, ela notou que os quadros possuíam uma iluminação própria, muito semelhante aos de um museu, possibilitando que a guia fosse enxergada mais claramente. A sua beleza permanecia tão estonteante quanto outrora, mas ela era capaz de enxergar detalhes mais profundos – como a palidez excessiva, mórbida, de sua pele, ressaltada por suas olheiras profundas e por seus olhos em um incomum violeta. O violeta parecia dissolver-se um pouco mais a cada vez que os olhos da guia piscavam, dando espaço para uma estranha cor avermelhada.

O coração da jovem disparou no instante em que, notando suas observações, a guia lançou-lhe um olhar gélido. A sua suposição a respeito da anormalidade do local confirmou-se e, ao acompanhar a excursão para o interior do castelo, ela deixou de notar a arquitetura para refletir em uma maneira de escapar – sim, ela sentia que deveria escapar. A sensação tornava-se mais urgente a cada passo, e atingiu o seu auge logo que a guia parou em frente ao local que ela deduziu ser um dos salões principais do castelo.

Suspirou nervosamente, olhando por cima do ombro apenas para notar que os dois seres encapuzados permaneciam atrás de si e, agora, não pareciam fazer nenhuma questão em esconderem-se de fato, de maneira que lhe dava ainda mais urgência para sair daquele lugar. Ela, porém, teve a mórbida consciência de que não seria capaz de fazê-lo. Mordendo os lábios em um hábito guardado desde a sua adolescência, ela virou-se mais uma vez para frente, apenas para observar a longas portas duplas de madeira escura, ladeadas por ouro, serem abertas.

O inferno estava à sua frente.

Quando ela adentrou o vasto cômodo, deparou-se com o restante da excursão encarando os três tronos localizados ao final do pequeno salão. Os tronos, que pareciam tão luxuosos quanto o restante do castelo, comportavam três homens que os encaravam intensamente. A sua respiração tornou-se descompassada à medida que o homem localizado no trono do meio levantava-se, parando em frente ao mesmo. Ele ergueu os braços, abrindo-os amplamente em uma clara indicação de uma boa recepção; os seus lábios bem-feitos estavam repuxados em um sorriso.

"Sejam bem-vindos à humilde residência dos Volturi, meus caros", ele disse; a sua voz soava gentil, mas poderosa. Em seguida, a sua voz voltou a preencher o cômodo; em um tom levemente mais baixo. "Estejam devidamente servidos."

A sinfonia de gritos atingiu os seus tímpanos antes que ela sequer fosse capaz de notar com precisão o que ocorria. Ela se encostou à porta atrás de si e mal era capaz de crer na catástrofe que presenciava: várias figuras encapuzadas, como as que encontrara outrora, haviam surgido da escuridão que abrigava os arredores do cômodo e voaram diretamente para as pessoas à sua frente; seus lábios conectados aos pescoços deles, mordendo-os e sugando todo o sangue.

Vampiros.

A realização a atingiu de imediato e ela teve que se conter para que a sua voz não se juntasse à sinfonia; eles, ocupados demais em beber o sangue dos que estavam ao seu redor, pareciam não tê-la notada ainda. Ela tinha certeza que a sua pequena vantagem não duraria muito, porém, e tinha que aproveitá-la para escapar.

Os seus olhos analisaram todo o perímetro visível da sala, procurando por uma saída. Ela acabou por encontrar uma porta localizada a apenas alguns metros de distância de si e, embora correndo o risco de adentrar ainda mais o castelo e deparar-se com mais um vampiro que certamente não a deixaria ir, era a sua única oportunidade. Utilizar a porta existente atrás de si chamaria a atenção e, a julgar pela velocidade que eles demonstravam ter ao correrem na direção de suas vítimas, de maneira alguma ela conseguiria chegar salva à rua.

Tendo o maior cuidado possível para não realizar nenhum movimento em falso, ela começou a se dirigir para a porta, mesclando-se com as sombras à medida que caminhava, ainda encostada na parede. O seu plano parecia correr bem – a chacina à sua frente aumentava de proporção gradativamente e ela percebeu rapidamente uma crescente pilha de corpos localizada do outro lado do salão. O seu estômago revirou de imediato e lágrimas embaçaram a sua visão, mas a sua consciência lhe avisava que seria irracionalidade tentar ajudá-los; acabaria por tornar-se apenas mais um corpo empilhado, e a saída estava tão perto...

Perto, mas tornou-se à milhas de distância quando o seu caminho foi impedido, de maneira abrupta, por uma cena que afastou toda a sua racionalidade: logo à sua frente, um menino, que não aparentava possuir mais do que quatro anos, foi empurrado para a parede por uma pequena figura encapuzada. O terror estava estampado nas pequenas feições dele e lágrimas rolavam livremente por suas pequenas bochechas, fazendo com que o coração dela se tornasse apertado e uma súbita determinação lhe surgiu – ela não poderia deixá-lo morrer. Não, não uma criança.

Afastando-se das sombras com o queixo erguido e caminhando na direção dos dois à sua frente, ela foi capaz de chamar a atenção da figura para si, tal como a do menino. Ela postou-se na frente dele em uma postura protetora, sentindo-se ainda mais determinada a não deixá-lo morrer quando sentiu as pequenas mãos dele agarrando-lhe a perna e deliberadamente aceitando a sua proteção. Em outra ocasião, ela teria se emocionado com a cena, mas, naquele instante, era importante que se mantivesse daquela maneira.

"Eu não deixarei que você o mate", ela sussurrou claramente para a figura; a sua mão descansando sob a pequena mão do menino.

"Será você, humana, a me deter?" a figura soltou uma risada cortante, deixando que o capuz escapasse de si no processo e revelando uma garota que deveria ter por volta de quatorze anos de idade; ela possuía uma pele tão pálida e olheiras tão profundas quanto às da guia. Embora as suas feições fossem delicadas, quase angelicais, os seus olhos carmesim eram suficientes para desfazer os enganos.

"Você terá que passar por mim antes de chegar até ele", o seu tom de voz não se demonstrava tão forte quanto outrora, mas a sua postura protetora não havia vacilado um segundo sequer. Ela estava pronta para pagar qualquer preço pela vida da criança, pouco se importando se esse preço seria a sua própria. Tinha que salvá-lo – a necessidade de fazê-lo tornou-se maior que a de sobrevivência própria.

"Veremos...", a pequena vampira fitou-a de maneira concentrada; a intensidade era evidente em seus olhos, e ela parecia esperar ansiosamente por algo – algo esse que, no entanto, não ocorreu. A frustração substituiu a concentração, e a jovem, que não havia compreendido nada do ocorrido, pôs um pouco mais de força no aperto que dava na mão do menino, tentando transmitir-lhe uma segurança que ela própria não possuía. "Isso não é possível...", a vampira dizia para si própria, entre outros murmúrios impossíveis de serem ouvidos, antes de aumentar o tom de sua voz e avisar: "Aro será feliz em vê-la."

Aro?

Ela não estava ciente de quem era Aro e tampouco sentia vontade de conhecê-lo, mas, no instante em que a vampira virou de costas e disse-lhe para segui-la, ela sabia não ter muitas opções. Permitiu-se afastar da postura protetora e um suspiro nervoso escapou de seus lábios enquanto ela abaixava-se para pegar o menino, que ainda aparentava estar assustado, em seus braços. Ela notou os seus cabelos castanhos, caídos em cachos por seus pequeninos ombros, que estavam perfeitamente de acordo com a sua pele clara e os seus olhos verdes, úmidos. Exceto pela cor dos olhos, ele parecia ser o seu filho.

"Olá, pequeno. Eu prometo que tudo ficará bem – em breve nós conseguiremos sair desse lugar", ela sussurrou para ele de uma maneira doce, e a sua resposta foi um pequeno e crédulo aceno. Ela sorriu, afagando-lhe os ombros e, em seguida, o ergueu em seu colo. Ele era bastante leve e frágil, e agarrou-se ao pescoço dela.

O seu sorriso se desfez logo que, ao virar-se para seguir a vampira em direção ao centro da sala, deparou-se com a mesma a encarando com uma expressão gélida.

"Você não poderá trazer o garoto conosco. Deixe-o."

Ela cerrou a mandíbula.

"Eu não irei a lugar algum sem ele", avisou, apertando-o mais em seu colo. Em resposta, o menino aconchegou a cabeça em seu ombro, aquecendo o seu coração e fazendo com que a sua postura protetora fosse refeita imediatamente.

A vampira impacientou-se.

"Felix..."

Novamente, ela não fazia noção de quem era Felix, mas, antes que piscasse, o menino havia sido arrancado de seu colo e era levado para longe de si por outro vampiro – esse consideravelmente maior que si. Não se importou com a diferença de tamanho ou de espécie; inquietou-se, a raiva subindo-lhe, e correu na direção do vampiro, que parecia pouco preocupado que ela pudesse chegar até si. Ela sequer percorreu a metade do caminho antes de sentir um braço frio envolvendo-a pelo braço, carregando-a para distante do vampiro e do menino que chorava nos braços do mesmo, estendendo as pequenas mãos para ela. A sua raiva esvaiu-se ao notar que ela não poderia de fato salvá-lo; as lágrimas que havia sido capaz de evitar outrora embaçaram a sua visão, escorrendo por suas bochechas rapidamente. Ela fungou, deixando-se ser arrastada, mas não permitiu que mais lágrimas caíssem – não daria satisfação aos vampiros ao seu redor.

Ela foi carregada até o centro do salão principal, agora limpo e livre dos corpos das vítimas, e deixada à frente dos três tronos. Cambaleou levemente ao levar os pés para o chão outra vez, mas se reergueu com a maior quantidade de dignidade que foi capaz de reunir e ergueu o queixo ao encarar os vampiros à sua frente.

O que se localizava ao meio a encarava com evidente curiosidade, parecendo ter prestado atenção à pequena discussão que ela havia tido com a pequena vampira. Por estar mais próxima dele, ela percebeu o grau de peculiaridade de sua aparência – a sua pele, embora ainda doentiamente pálida, aparentava ser mais frágil. As suas olheiras eram menos acentuadas, mais humanas, como se o vampiro houvesse tido oportunidade para descansar em seus longos anos de existência. Os olhos eram de um carmim mais leitoso e convidativo, chamando-a para perto de si, induzindo-a a tocá-lo e adentrar os seus evidentes encantos. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que ele soava como a própria História.

A pequena vampira aproximou-se dele, oferecendo-lhe a mão, a qual foi aceita rapidamente. O ato aparentava ser costumeiro.

"Oh...", o vampiro ofegou suavemente em uma demonstração de surpresa; o seu olhar direcionando-se para a jovem, para, em seguida, voltar-se à vampira e deixar livre a mão da mesma. "De fato uma surpresa agradável, querida. Eu estou feliz que você absteve-se de provar do seu doce sangue para trazê-la para mim."

A vampira assentiu silenciosamente, um pequeno sorriso em seus finos lábios à medida que ela se encaminhava com graciosidade para as sombras do salão. Observando-a, a jovem perdeu o momento em que o vampiro mudou-se para a sua frente, parecendo analisá-la e desvendar a sua alma apenas com um olhar. Frente à intensidade adquirida por seus olhos, ela sentiu um desagradável arrepio percorrer a sua coluna e não compreendeu a razão para tal reação.

De maneira lenta e quase cuidadosa, o vampiro à sua frente curvou a sua coluna, postando o braço esquerdo às suas costas e erguendo o direito na direção dela, na clara demonstração de que a sua mão deveria pousar sob a dele. Ela cerrou a sua mandíbula com evidente medo de tocá-lo, e ele pareceu notar a sua hesitação em realizar o ato, pois disse: "Não pretendo machucá-la, senhorita...?" A questão em sua voz era clara e os olhos dele continuavam a fitá-la atentamente.

Sem confiar em sua própria voz, ela pigarreou audivelmente.

"Isabella Swan", respondeu-lhe em nada além de um sussurro; a sua mão pousou sob a dele logo em seguida e o seu corpo seguiu o ato pela prática – seus joelhos flexionaram suavemente em uma resposta.

O toque era gélido e a mão dele possuía uma dureza pouco comum, de tal modo que Isabella estremeceu quando ele aprofundou o contato entre os dois. Os seus lábios pousaram sob a mão dela, apenas acariciando-a ao invés de beijá-la. O seu olhar, outrora em uma intensidade mais contida, mudou-se para descrença e para a suavidade em seguida. Ele não a soltou; aproximou mais o rosto e o seu nariz encostou suavemente na pele dela, cheirando-a e absorvendo o seu perfume.

"Você possui um dom raro, doce Isabella...", ele cantou sob a sua pele; Isabella teve que comprimir um arrepio ao sentir o hálito gélido dele sob ela, no entanto, ele finalmente deixou-lhe livre. "Chamo-me Aro e estes atrás de mim são meus irmãos, Marcus e Caius, respectivamente. Somos conhecidos como os Volturi."

Embora tendo dúvidas a respeito dos três serem irmãos, diante das diferenças de ambos, Isabella preferiu calar-se e questionar apenas sobre o seu suposto dom.

Aro sorriu suavemente.

"Ainda há muito a respeito de nossa espécie que você não está ciente. Isso virá a ser explicado a você eventualmente, é claro", ele começou a dizer, e o tom de sua voz condizia com o sorriso que outrora adornou suas feições. "Por agora, apenas é necessário que você esteja ciente que alguns de nós possuem... habilidades, que são chamadas de 'dons'. Eles são frutos de nossas vidas humanas e desenvolvem-se durante a mudança para vampiro. Em meu caso, por exemplo, apenas com um toque sou capaz de ver qualquer pensamento que a pessoa já teve em sua vida."

"Qualquer pensamento?" Inquietou-se Isabella. "Isso significa que você...?"

"Oh, não, não, Isabella", Aro riu com evidente bom humor. "Ao tocá-la, vi nada mais que o puro breu. Algo em você está me bloqueando, e eu deduzo que o seu dom seja um poderoso escudo para conseguir manter-me fora. No entanto, agora gostaria de testar um pequeno pensamento que me ocorreu...", ele virou-se para o vampiro atrás de si, Marcus, de súbito. "Querido irmão, poderia dizer-me se seus vínculos são visíveis para você? Ou ela o mantém fora da mesma maneira?"

Marcus direcionou o seu olhar para ela pela primeira vez no diálogo, embora sua expressão entediada ainda fosse mantida – e dissipada no instante em que os seus olhos carmesim pousaram sob algo inexistente ao lado dela. Ele assentiu lenta e cuidadosamente para Aro; os seus olhos ainda pareciam medir uma distância que não existia.

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de ver os vínculos da humana, irmão", Marcus disse e a sua voz soou profunda e baixa, porém audível.

Aro assentiu em um silencioso agradecimento e virou-se para Isabella.

"Veja, querida, o meu irmão é capaz de identificar os vínculos afetivos possuídos por cada um de nós e as suas peculiaridades", ele disse. "Eu temo que você não é capaz de proteger-se de todos, mas ainda seria de grande utilidade para nós – e, é claro, sempre há a maravilhosa possibilidade de seus poderes evoluírem consigo durante o processo de sua mudança."

"Uma humana para a nossa guarda, Aro?" Caius, que possuía cabelos em um tom de loiro platinado na altura de seus ombros e feições aristocráticas, pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. "Está certo de que ela será de utilidade para nós, quando já possuímos o escudo de Renata?"

"Oh, irmão", Aro virou-se para encarar Caius. "Creio que todos nós já tivemos a oportunidade de sermos humanos um dia. Poderemos discutir esses aspectos mais tarde", virando-se de volta para Isabella mais uma vez, o suave sorriso utilizado no início do diálogo adornou novamente as suas feições pálidas. "O que me diz, querida Isabella? Você se juntará a nossa Guarda?"

Ela os encarou cuidadosamente.

Caius encarava-a em um desafio silencioso, recoberto por sua irritação. Ao seu lado, Marcus aparentava ter abandonado a sua costumeira postura tediosa sem se importar em esconder, e a olhava com clara curiosidade. Ela desviou o olhar no instante em que percebeu – os seus olhos dirigiram-se para o chão, e a sua postura defensiva foi abandonada por uma claramente pensativa.

Isabella encontrava-se diante de uma profunda escolha e, como de se esperar, dificilmente preparada para decidir-se sobre algo daquele gênero. Isso mudaria o rumo de sua vida de maneira irreparável, e as opções que lhe eram oferecidas no momento eram restritivas demais para que ela pudesse crer que seria poupada. O que mais desejava era abandonar o castelo ainda com vida e esquecer-se de todos os acontecimentos. A realização desse desejo parecia pouco provável, porém. Ao erguer o rosto mais uma vez para fitar os olhos de Aro, eles transmitiam de modo claro que ele desejava profundamente o seu dom; parecia extasiado pelo mesmo. Pelo pouco que havia percebido do vampiro à sua frente, ela estava certa de que ele não a deixaria ir tão fácil – o pedido parecia apenas uma mera formalidade.

Isabella teria que se tornar uma vampira.

"Sim."

"Uma ótima escolha, minha querida", o sorriso de Aro alargou-se e os seus olhos refletiam um brilho estranho e difícil de identificar. "Discutiremos os aspectos de sua mudança em outra oportunidade; estou certo de que tempo não será mais um problema. Agora você será levada aos seus aposentos. Heidi?"

Em uma velocidade fora dos limites da normalidade, a guia turística encontrava-se parada ao lado de Isabella e encarava o homem à sua frente com solenidade. A mulher não pôde deixar de notar a cor carmesim dos olhos da vampira, que agora estavam livre das lentes de contato e de qualquer fingimento.

"Mestre?"

"Querida, leve-a em segurança para os aposentos localizados na Ala Leste", Aro disse para ela – os seus lábios sempre sustentando um pequeno sorriso.

Ela assentiu.

"Siga-me", Heidi disse silenciosamente para Isabella.

Ela observou enquanto a vampira dirigia-se para as portas duplas de madeira que haviam sido utilizadas pela excursão para entrar no local e, ao perceber que não estava sendo seguida da maneira que havia pedido, parou no local em que estava e aguardou. Isabella virou-se para encarar Aro, ainda parado à sua frente, agora a fitando com curiosidade em suas feições ao invés do sorriso.

Ela suspirou.

"Onde está o menino?" A voz de Isabella soava mais consistente do que ela havia esperado para o momento e agradeceu mentalmente por isso. A sua postura mais defensiva havia sido há muito tempo abandonada, mas ameaçava voltar.

"Fizemos o que nos era necessário, querida", Aro respondeu simplesmente – sem nenhum arrependimento evidente em seu tom de voz, embora havia seriedade em sua expressão.

Mais explicações não eram necessárias para que Isabella entendesse o que havia ocorrido com o pequeno menino. Agradecendo em um murmúrio, ela virou-se de volta para Heidi, que continuava a esperá-la na mesma posição de antes. Isabella andou em direção a vampira com as mãos fechadas em punhos, controlando-se o máximo possível para não fazer exageradas demonstrações de raiva em frente aos vampiros. A sua mente parecia fervilhar devido à intensidade dos pensamentos, e ela seguiu Heidi pelas portas de madeira sem olhar para trás.

"Irmão, você está certo do que está fazendo?" Após as portas serem fechadas da maneira devida mais uma vez, a voz claramente irritada de Caius preencheu todo o ambiente. Aro virou-se para caminhar em direção ao seu trono, sem encará-lo e o deixando sem respostas. Caius continuou: "Ela será necessária de fato?"

"Por que tenho a impressão de que você está tentando me dizer algo, Caius? Não é do seu feitio ser tão indireto", Aro questionou; a sua voz não demonstrava um indício sequer de irritação. As suas sobrancelhas negras ergueram-se, para que o seu questionamento fosse sustentado e para a irritação de Caius, que suspirou.

"Estou questionando-lhe se você não está mantendo essa humana apenas por um fascínio por ser incapaz de ler a sua mente, vendo que ninguém jamais tenha sido capaz de realizar tal feito", ele apertou os braços do trono. "Mais um escudo me parece desnecessário nesse instante – uma ostentação."

"Você está se esquecendo de que o escudo de Renata é apenas contra os ataques físicos? Isabella será capaz de nos defender de ataques mentais e, dependendo do avanço de seu dom durante a mudança, talvez até de outras maneiras. Talvez até outros dons", a sua resposta possuía uma profunda clareza, embora o seu tom de voz tenha se elevado ao final da sentença. "A minha fascinação é compreensível e justificada por você próprio, irmão. Ninguém que conheci em todos os séculos que carrego nas costas era capaz de realizar tal proeza como Isabella. Além disso, a sua aversão gratuita pela humana me parece injustificada. Ela lhe recorda algo? A alguém? Uma humana temporariamente em nossa guarda é efêmero."

"Você me conhece bem o suficiente para estar ciente de que a minha aversão não se estende exclusivamente à humana, irmão."

A voz de Caius estava mais distante dos resquícios de sua irritação ao responder a pergunta de Aro; a sinceridade estava evidente em seu rosto e o vampiro ao seu lado a compreendia de fato. Compreendê-la não mudava o fato de que parte de si, uma parte escondida há muito tempo, enfurecia-se profundamente com a irritação de Caius com Isabella. Embora um questionamento houvesse sido feito a ela, não estava e tampouco já esteve dentro de seus planos matá-la e exterminar tal talento raro.

* * *

**N/A: **Estão gostando? Sim? Não? Deixem-me saber!

Beijos,

Lyring.


	3. Fade to black

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo pertence à Meyer.

**N/A:** Não, eu não pretendo seguir a personalidade dos personagens dos livros e tampouco a forma na qual vampiros são representados;

A história é M, portanto, terá cenas explícitas de sexo, tal como de violência;

O casal principal é Isabella/Marcus, portanto, aconselho a sair da página se não gostar.

Ademais, tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

_**Cântico**_

**CAPÍTULO DOIS:**

**Fade to black.**

O ar repentinamente gélido da cidade a atingiu antes que pudesse sair do avião. Afastando do rosto os fios persistentes de seu cabelo para ser capaz de observar o céu com mais clareza, Isabella percebeu a ironia trazida pela súbita mudança de temperatura ocorrida durante os dias em que esteve no castelo. Quando outrora o tempo estava quente e o sol parecia insistente em permanecer ao céu, oferecendo uma bela imagem para quem estivesse disposto a sair para caminhar em Volterra ou em Florença, agora ele encontrava-se terrivelmente nublado e o ar envolvia as pessoas em um frio anormal – a chuva estava prestes a cair.

"Acompanhe-me", uma voz carregada por um forte sotaque italiano interrompeu os pensamentos de Isabella, que se virou de imediato para encarar o dono dela. O vampiro atrás de si possuía uma altura média, com cabelos castanhos cortados de modo assimétrico na altura de seu queixo. Os seus olhos estavam escondidos por óculos escuros. Era Demetri; o vampiro da Guarda que havia sido designado por Aro para acompanhá-la em sua pequena viagem a seu apartamento em Florença. Ele a encarava com as feições presas em uma expressão excessivamente formal. Após alguns momentos de observação, ele apontou para uma limusine negra que se encontrava parada atrás de si, indicando que os dois deveriam utilizá-la.

Ao sentar-se na limusine, Isabella sentiu-se claramente desconfortável. A riqueza dos Volturi era notável para si durante os poucos dias que havia permanecido no castelo, mas ela ainda havia possuído a esperança de obter um veículo discreto e menos luxuoso para a viagem. Ela não possuía tanta importância para a Guarda – eles claramente desprezavam os humanos – e estava apenas em uma viagem até o seu apartamento para recolher as suas roupas e alguns de seus objetos; luxos não eram de fato necessários para realizar algo do gênero.

No entanto, ela estava certa de que os acontecimentos não poderiam ser de outro modo. Pela expressão de curiosidade agora utilizada por Demetri ao observar seu desconforto com a limusine, Isabella notava que eles pouco compreendiam quem preferia manter-se nos limites da simplicidade. Os vampiros que circulavam pelo castelo haviam estranhado o seu hábito de utilizar-se de calças jeans ou de roupas mais simplórias do que os vestidos que lhe haviam sido emprestados por Heidi, e Aro havia demonstrado abertamente a sua confusão ao vê-la pedir para visitar o seu apartamento. Ela sabia que eles não julgavam o feito necessário, já que havia tanto a ser aproveitado no castelo, mas o Rei não havia discordado de seu pedido.

Virando-se para a janela, Isabella suspirou ao focar a sua atenção na paisagem da cidade. Recordava-se de quando havia decidido mudar-se para Florença, um ano antes dos acontecimentos. Em todas as vezes que parava para contemplar as suas paisagens naturais, surpreendia-se com o quanto a cidade poderia ser bela. Eram as suas constantes surpresas que lhe impediam de ceder às saudades que sentia de Charlie e Renée e do país que havia se acostumado a viver. Em nenhum instante havia se arrependido de ter tomado a decisão, mas, sentada naquela limusine com uma criatura lendária ao seu lado, prestes a tornar-se algo que nunca sequer havia imaginado que existia e dizer adeus para tudo o que conhecia, Isabella começava a repensar a sua falta de arrependimento.

oOo

A limusine estacionou a frente de seu simplório prédio, e o motorista – que, para a sua absoluta surpresa, era tão humano quanto ela própria – educadamente abriu a porta para que Isabella saísse do veículo. Ela hesitou durante alguns momentos, questionando-se por qual razão um humano trabalhava para uma espécie que era tão cruel. Talvez ele não soubesse que os Volturi não eram de todo humanos; ou talvez tivesse consciência e estivesse sendo obrigado a manter-se no local.

"A senhorita não está acostumada a tais gentilezas?" a voz de Demetri, mais uma vez, a retirou de suas reflexões. Ela virou-se quase aborrecida para encará-lo, e o vampiro a observava com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios – aparentava já ter dispensado a postura formal que havia adquirido durante o percurso.

Isabella não respondeu a pergunta – exceto por um pequeno balançar de ombros, sentindo-se incomodada em conversar com um vampiro, e não ocorreu por falta de tentativas. Ela havia refletido sobre a situação durante os dias que passara no castelo e tentou buscar algum aspecto humano, mas não foi capaz de encontrá-lo. Eles se comportavam como monstros, retirando de maneira tão indiferente a vida dos seres humanos, e aparentando ter orgulho do que faziam. Ela não entendia.

Com um curto suspiro escapando de seus lábios, Isabella aceitou cordialmente a cortesia do motorista e saiu do veículo. Ao pôr os pés no chão, ela fez o possível para ajeitar o tecido de seu delicado vestido de cetim, e caminhou em direção ao seu prédio. No instante em que estava a frente do mesmo, uma súbita vontade de correr através da rua lhe atingiu; ela gostaria de ser capaz de fugir, mas não seria capaz de ter chances. Com os saltos que utilizava, ela retornaria ao seu hábito de ser propensa a quedas – o qual ela havia abandonado em sua adolescência. Ainda que fosse capaz de correr, os vampiros já haviam lhe dado demonstrações de que eram rápidos, e ela estava ciente de que Demetri era um perseguidor, embora seu dom não possuísse nenhum efeito com ela.

Resolvendo que deveria continuar a agir da maneira que agia e procurar por uma saída em outra oportunidade – embora aquela lhe parecesse muito oportuna – ela adentrou o prédio e foi em direção às escadas, agradecendo mentalmente por ter escolhido um apartamento no primeiro andar, já que não teria sido capaz de subir todo o percurso com os saltos anormalmente altos que utilizava naquele instante.

O seu apartamento era pequeno e de aparência velha – mas era o melhor que ela havia sido capaz de encontrar quando se mudou para a Itália e, mais tarde, ao ter uma condição financeira melhor, estava muito apegada ao lugar para cogitar essa possibilidade. Ela lançou um sorriso triste para a cena de seu apartamento, o qual estava arrumado exatamente da maneira que ela havia o deixado ao sair para sua excursão em Volterra. As lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos, e Isabella demorou alguns instantes para ser capaz de segurá-las de volta.

Caminhou lentamente pelo carpete acinzentado que recobria o chão de sua sala e seguiu em direção à extensa janela que jazia na parede oposta à porta. Ela podia recordar-se claramente das horas que perdera apenas observando a paisagem pela mesma e de como gostava de sentir a brisa suave sob seu rosto todas as manhãs. Havia uma televisão posicionada alguns metros à frente da janela – ela, por sua vez, possuía um sofá de estofado leve à sua frente e outro, menor, de costas para a janela. A mesa de jantar estava atrás do sofá, próxima a entrada de sua cozinha. O seu quarto estava localizado do outro lado da casa e, próximo a ele, havia uma porta que a levava para o seu banheiro.

Isabella adentrou o seu quarto ainda vagarosamente. Ele era pequeno como todo o restante do apartamento e em um formato retangular – sua cama de casal ficava localizada ao meio do mesmo, ao lado de uma mesa com seu computador antigo e suas várias pilhas de livros gastos. Ela sorriu ao vê-los; era uma leitora ávida e certamente não seria capaz de levar todos consigo. Com um pequeno suspiro, seu olhar se direcionou para o outro lado de sua cama – onde estava seu violoncelo. Esse ela não seria capaz de abandonar.

Virou-se para o seu guarda-roupa e recolheu duas malas de carrinho que estavam dentro do mesmo, colocando-as abertas sob a sua cama. Com cuidado, começou a retirar as roupas de seu guarda-roupa e passá-las para as malas. Ela não possuía tantas peças de roupas quanto existia no castelo, mas ainda eram suficientes para encher as duas malas – e ainda com seus pertences pessoais, como as fotografias que ela possuía com os seus pais. Ao fechá-las, Isabella ainda pegou uma mala de mão pequena e colocou os seus livros preferidos, assim como as partituras de seu violoncelo; o qual ela colocou em sua própria mala.

Ao terminar de preparar-se, Isabella observou as malas da porta do quarto; a sua mente refletindo uma maneira de carregá-las até o veículo. Ela não sabia como o vampiro havia lhe deixado ir sozinha até o seu apartamento – o que demonstrava muita confiança em si, já que ela poderia ter fugido pela janela do banheiro como havia cogitado ao adentrar o mesmo mais cedo e ele nem ao menos saberia.

Como se algo houvesse clicado em sua mente, Isabella caminhou até o banheiro e analisou o espaço criado pela janela aberta mais uma vez. Ela aproximou-se da mesma e sentou-se sob o seu parapeito, vendo que seria capaz de passar bem seu corpo pelo local. A distância da janela para o chão não era muito confiável, mas alguns machucados não iriam matá-la. Não – de fato não. Ela preferia machucar-se daquela maneira a voltar para o castelo e tornar-se um monstro.

Esquecendo-se de suas malas, ela retirou os saltos, deixando-os espalhados pelo chão do banheiro, e terminou de passar o seu corpo pela abertura da janela – ela agora estava sentada sob o outro lado do parapeito, as pernas balançando abaixo de seu corpo e o seu vestido seguindo o ritmo suave da brisa. Com cuidado para não cair antes do planejado, Isabella forçou-se a ficar de pé sob o parapeito. Com as mãos segurando firmemente o vidro de sua janela, ela agachou-se – de modo que poderia preparar-se para o impacto da queda – e saltou.

Em um instante ela estava encarando a verde e saudável grama dos fundos de seu prédio e, no outro, ela estava sob braços de mármore e deparando-se com o rosto sem expressão de Demetri – que possuía os seus saltos em mão, como se tivesse consciência de que ela iria cair e pegá-la fazia parte de sua rotina normal.

"Precisa de ajuda com as malas?" Ele sorriu – os seus olhos ainda escondidos por trás de seus óculos escuros. Ela assentiu. "Não precisava de tanto – chamar meu nome seria mais do que o necessário para me fazer ouvir o seu pedido."

Isabella piscou e estava momentaneamente perdida, mas se recompôs e pediu ao vampiro para ser colocada outra vez ao chão. Demetri o fez sem questionar e lhe entregou os seus saltos de volta quando os seus pés afirmaram-se. Enquanto eles voltavam para o prédio – com ele agora andando às suas costas – ela sabia que a sua fuga teria de ser mais elaborada, mas eles não poderiam culpá-la por tentar.

oOo

Marcus vagava por entre as altas e empoeiradas estantes da biblioteca do castelo. Ao princípio, havia ido ao local com a intenção de uma leitura – embora a maior parte dos livros já houvessem sido lidos por si – e, enquanto analisava os títulos e as suas descrições pela milésima vez em sua existência, sua mente havia acabado por vagar em direção à humana que havia adentrado o castelo nos dias anteriores.

Não era uma novidade para si que ela o havia intrigado – como fizera para Aro –, mas por razões diferentes de seu potencial. Potencial esse que aparentava crescer mais a cada dia. Ele estava ciente de que ela havia ido para Florença recolher os seus pertences e de que Demetri a havia acompanhado. No entanto, quando ele a deixou em seus aposentos e reportou-se para eles, citou que Isabella obteve uma tentativa de fugir que esteve próxima ao êxito. De acordo com o perseguidor, em independência de seus poderes não terem utilidade com a humana, ele havia sido incapaz de sentir seu cheiro ou ouvir qualquer ruído – como se ela não estivesse no local. Ao estar ciente do fato, ele adentrou o apartamento para localizá-la e se deparou com ela em pé sob o parapeito da janela, jogando-se da mesma. Demetri relatou que apenas foi capaz de ouvir seus batimentos ou sentir seu cheiro outra vez quando ela caiu sob os seus braços.

Não era necessário dizer que Aro estava espantado com a capacidade obtida pela humana – tampouco era necessário informar que, ao transformá-la, o nível de seu poder cresceria de maneira absurda e ela poderia sair livremente do castelo. Seu dito irmão estava buscando soluções para o visível problema; ele havia dito que a única possível seria mantê-la humana por mais um período de tempo, esperando que esse período fosse suficiente para fazê-la criar laços com os Volturi. Aro não queria matá-la e desperdiçar o seu dom – era notável. Mas ele também não estava ciente de que havia muito mais envolvido com a humana do que aparentava.

Marcus, ao observar a humana para verificar os seus vínculos afetivos, encontrou um vínculo – um extenso cordão de ouro – envolvendo os dois. Embora deparar-se com um vínculo desses fosse raro, ele o conhecia: era o vínculo que ligava os conhecidos companheiros. Isso o surpreendeu além dos limites do possível, e ele não era capaz de admitir para si próprio que a sua companheira era Isabella – ela ainda era uma humana. Se encontrar o companheiro era uma ocasião rara, fazê-lo quando um deles ainda era humano seria uma ocasião extraordinária. E era.

Ele havia estado com Didyme antes e, embora o amor dos dois fosse sólido e seu vínculo fosse banhado à prata, não era o vínculo de um companheiro. Não era – e isso pouco lhe importava enquanto ele estava ao lado dela. Estar ciente de que ela morreu nas mãos de seu próprio irmão arrancou parte de si que ele julgou não ser possível recuperar; ele estava condenado a uma existência miserável, e tudo que lhe impedia de terminá-la era o vínculo que Chelsea havia forçado entre ele e os Volturi. A sua lealdade era forçada – e, ao contrário do que esperavam, ele sabia.

Mas agora Marcus estava ciente de que possuía uma companheira – estava ciente de que poderia reconstruir-se ao lado dela. Ao contrário do que poderiam julgar, esse era o fato de possuir um companheiro para si. Não era o fato de possuir uma alma gêmea ou alguém que havia nascido especificamente para ele, mas alguém que estava inclinado a acompanhá-lo – seja como amigo ou como amante, ainda que a última opção fosse mais fácil de ser encontrada. Embora o vínculo entre os dois fosse fino porque Isabella ainda se mantinha como humana, Marcus possuía a consciência de que, ao ser transformada, ele seria o único capaz de mantê-la no castelo – e era por esse motivo que ele procurava esconder os seus pensamentos de Aro. Marcus queria dar a Isabella a oportunidade que ele não havia tido, ainda que isso significasse mantê-la distante de si.

Ele sabia estar se sentindo protetor dela – era impossível para si negar, mas ainda lhe era difícil admitir que a razão para isso fosse o vínculo. Talvez não fosse. Ele nunca esteve de fato importando-se com os Volturi desde a morte de sua amada e não questionaria se alguém desejasse fugir, embora nenhum tivesse a chance real de obter êxito em sua partida. Exceto, como era óbvio, por Isabella. Isabella, sua companheira. Isabella, que ainda encontrava-se uma humana.

Como se houvesse sido chamado por si, o vínculo que dividia com Isabella havia surgido – envolvendo a si e chamando-o em direção a alguém que estava além da parede de estantes à sua frente. Embora parte de si desejasse desse modo, Marcus não resistiu ao chamado. Ele caminhou silenciosamente através da parede e seus olhos pousaram sob Isabella. Ela estava parada à frente das portas duplas as quais permitiam a entrada para a biblioteca do castelo e observava as estantes antigas à sua frente com êxtase em seu rosto, aparentando querer devorar a todos os livros.

A expressão em seu rosto havia lhe dado uma aparência mais jovem do que era o habitual e Marcus a contemplou pela primeira vez. Isabella possuía um rosto em formato de coração – as bochechas altas e coradas ressaltavam o seu nariz fino e os seus lábios grossos e avermelhados. Seu rosto era emoldurado por seu cabelo que, embora castanho, caía em um caminho de cachos cor de mogno por toda as suas costas até a sua cintura fina. A sua pele era de uma palidez saudável, quase leitosa, e ressaltada tanto pela cor de seus cabelos quanto pela cor chocolate de seus olhos ávidos.

Marcus poderia dizer que ela possuía por volta de vinte e dois anos, embora o seu olhar agora a fizesse parecer ter a sua idade ao ser transformado em um vampiro – por volta de seus dezenove anos de idade. Isabella era bonita, mas a sua beleza não era chamativa ou surpreendente. Era uma beleza quase simplória, misteriosa, e a fazia ser ainda mais interessante aos seus olhos. Ela lhe parecia um mistério que ele seria mais do que feliz em desvendar – e estava inclinado a isso.

Isabella agora segurava um dos exemplares originais da peça _Hamlet_, e seu olhar estava direcionado para o manuscrito em sua mão como se segurasse um tesouro, mas mal fosse capaz de acreditar no que os seus olhos estavam vendo. Ele teve o ímpeto de sorrir ao admirar a cena – o amor dela pela leitura era evidente.

"Esse deve ser um dos originais", ela sussurrou; seus dedos acariciavam de modo lento e cuidadoso o pergaminho posicionado em sua mão.

"Você está certa", Marcus confirmou e Isabella direcionou os seus olhos para ele em um sobressalto – sobressalto esse que fez com que o livro escapasse por entre as mãos dela. Ele o recolheu de imediato e o ofereceu para ela outra vez; e agora os dois estavam mais próximos um do outro. "Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção de assustá-la dessa maneira."

Depois que a surpresa pela repentina aparição de Marcus havia ido, era possível ver o medo no rosto de Isabella enquanto ela lutava para acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos e a sua respiração ainda acelerada. Ele não gostaria que ela o temesse, mas estava ciente de que essa era uma reação natural para os humanos quando os conheciam e possuíam consciência de que a beleza existia apenas na aparência. No entanto, Isabella ainda possuía coragem o suficiente para não ter corrido em desespero da biblioteca após o susto que ele havia lhe dado.

"Não há- Não há nenhum problema", ela pigarreou e ergueu as mãos para pegar o livro de volta das de Marcus. "Eu estava muito distraída. Você sabe, não é todo dia que se encontra um dos exemplares originais de uma peça desse gênero." Ela direcionou o olhar para o manuscrito em suas mãos, contemplando-o. Marcus se surpreendeu por ela aparentar ter se esquecido por completo de que um vampiro estava ao seu lado.

"Na verdade...", Marcus começou a dizer. "Não estou realmente ciente do quão é raro. Há uma vasta quantidade de relíquias nessa biblioteca. Você certamente irá apreciá-las." Isabella havia começado a folhear o manuscrito de modo cuidadoso, acariciando cada uma das páginas com as pontas de seus dedos. Ele observou o olhar sério em seu rosto; a sua expressão compenetrada, embora seus batimentos cardíacos ainda estivessem agitados. "Mas é a nossa espécie com a qual você está temerosa. O fato de possuirmos livros que atualmente são tão raros e valiosos lhe espanta mais do que o fato de que eu – um vampiro – estou ao seu lado."

Isabella ergueu os olhos mais uma vez; a sua expressão compenetrada havia sido abandonada por espanto. Os seus olhos demonstravam curiosidade ao pousarem sob Marcus – como se a sua curiosidade não lhe permitisse se chatear pelo fato de ter sido lida por um ser de uma espécie que ela detestava.

"Eu pensei que estivesse sendo discreta a respeito de meu medo", Isabella disse, e, embora houvesse brincadeira em sua fala, o tom de sua voz era sério.

"Não em todo. Nós somos capazes de farejá-lo no ar", Marcus respondeu e notou que os olhos dela arregalaram-se um pouco com sua afirmação. "Eu não diria que a sua tentativa de fugir tenha sido uma grande demonstração de sua descrição, no entanto."

A atenção de Isabella estava subitamente voltada para o manuscrito outra vez; ele foi capaz de detectar um rubor em seu pescoço. "Bem", ela disse, desviando seus olhos para ele em um movimento casual. "Creio que não posso ser... culpada por tentar?" A sua afirmação soou mais parecida com um questionamento. Embora a vergonha fosse surpreendente, ainda era possível identificar o medo em sua voz.

"Não – você não pode ser culpada apenas por tentar. É compreensível que queira sair desse lugar", ele de fato a compreendia, embora sua situação e relação com o local fosse mais complicada do que o teria agradado. Diferente dela, Marcus era um vampiro e havia sido um dos reis dos Volturi por toda a sua existência. Fugir sob essas condições seria tolice. "Quando você se tornar uma de nós, porém, sua tentativa não será mais tão falha quanto essa foi", ele acrescentou.

O manuscrito nas mãos de Isabella aparentava ter sido esquecido no instante em que Marcus proferiu as palavras. Pela primeira vez em sua existência imortal, ele não estava certo se havia cometido ou não um erro a respeito – mas, de qualquer maneira, ela era a sua companheira. Desejando ou não, estava propenso a tratá-la daquele modo – estava propenso a protegê-la. Ele de fato não desejava; olhando-a naquele instante, ele estava ciente de que a perderia.

"O que você está me dizendo?"

"Isabella, o seu poder é além de incrível. É inacreditável. Você é um escudo, e já tivemos provas suficientes de que seu escudo não funciona apenas para invasões mentais. Hoje o seu poder estava bloqueando a Demetri enquanto você estava em seu apartamento e ele mal foi capaz de impedi-la de fugir – e você é apenas uma humana. Isso não deveria ser possível, mas é. Quando você se tornar uma de nós, segurá-la em algum lugar se tornará algo impossível de fazer."

O silêncio havia reinado sob o local nos próximos minutos.

Marcus abandonou qualquer discrição de sua parte e observou as expressões que o rosto de Isabella demonstrava. Ele havia notado que ela estava desconfiada de si a medida que ele lhe dizia – no entanto, quando a sua expressão se mudou para uma reflexiva, ele soube que ela estava considerando as possibilidades. O medo ainda era possível de ser cheirado no ar e evidente nas ações dela, mas ele já não parecia mais importante diante do que havia sido dito.

Quando Isabella virou-se para encará-lo com uma expressão séria, Marcus soube que, embora estivesse tentada a crer, ela não o faria com tanta facilidade.

"Por que você está me dizendo isso? – por que eu deveria acreditar que você me diz informações valiosas que podem me ajudar a sair desse lugar, quando você é um dos Volturi? Aliás..." Ela havia fechado o manuscrito em suas mãos, virando o seu corpo completamente na direção dele e cerrando seus olhos. "Os vampiros não possuem uma capacidade auditiva além do normal? Por que deveria acreditar em você quando há a chance de existir alguém nos ouvindo nesse instante? Isso é um jogo? Vocês estão tentando me testar?"

"As suas dúvidas são compreensíveis, mas não poderão ser respondidas. Não há nenhuma razão pela qual você deve confiar em mim; a única razão pela qual digo algo de tal importância para você é porque há a real possibilidade de saída – nada mais", Marcus disse. "A segurança desse local é ampla. A biblioteca, como você deve ter notado por si própria, está localizada na ala mais distante desse castelo; poucos possuem permissão para visitá-la."

Isabella desviou o olhar novamente, agora para o manuscrito quase esquecido em suas mãos. Ela abriu os lábios para dizer uma resposta, mas foi interrompida:

"Uma resposta é pouco necessária nesse presente momento – não seria o melhor, ou mais racional. Você deve refletir antes me dizer algo, Isabella. Eu continuarei a vir a esta biblioteca", Marcus afirmou e direcionou-se para a lateral da estante, o local de onde ele havia surgido inicialmente.

"Marcus?"

Ele a encarou por sobre os ombros.

"Há... Há um prazo para devolver os livros?"

"Não."

Ela assentiu. Antes de ser capaz de proferir qualquer outra palavra, Marcus havia desaparecido por entre a lateral da estante da qual havia surgido.

* * *

**N/A:** O segundo capítulo! Recebi apenas duas reviews até então, mas agradeço do fundo do coração por elas - já que são anônimas e não posso respondê-las. Se há mais alguém acompanhando a fic e não se pronunciou até então, peço que se pronuncie. Opinem. =)

Beijos,

Lyring.


	4. So here we are

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo pertence à Meyer.

**N/A:** Não, eu não pretendo seguir a personalidade dos personagens dos livros e tampouco a forma na qual vampiros são representados;

A história é M, portanto, terá cenas explícitas de sexo, tal como de violência;

O casal principal é Isabella/Marcus, portanto, aconselho a sair da página se não gostar.

Ademais, tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

_****__**Cântico**_

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS:**

**So here we are.**

O manuscrito havia sido esquecido sob os lençóis de cetim da cama do quarto em que Isabella se encontrava. Ela permanecia sentada na soleira da janela, fitando a maravilhosa paisagem que era formada pelo pôr-do-sol do local. Novamente, ela jamais seria capaz de reclamar da paisagem – mas encontrava-se na posição em que se abdicaria de vê-la diariamente para conquistar sua liberdade. A situação, porém, tornava-se diferente diante do fato de que ela teria de perder sua alma – sua humanidade – para, talvez, ser capaz de conquistá-la.

Isabella considerava a chance de Marcus não estar mentindo para si – agarrava-se ao que lhe havia sido dito pelo vampiro em busca de um motivo sólido para obter confiança nele, embora, como o próprio havia citado, não existiam razões. Ela o havia conhecido em terríveis circunstâncias, e, diante da posição de que ele era um dos vampiros a comandar a hierarquia de uma sociedade – de uma raça – que ela acabara de descobrir, as razões eram mínimas, estúpidas. Ela mantinha-se na dúvida constante, embora o fato de parte de si crer no que havia sido dito estava lhe impressionando de uma maneira indescritível.

Estaria ela cega pela possibilidade que lhe havia sido proporcionada? A chance de ser capaz de escapar do local lhe enfeitava tanto os olhos a ponto de fazê-la crer na palavra de um monstro? Poderia ela de fato confiar? Poderia dar-se o luxo de agir de maneira tão irracional quando havia sido avisada de que não o deveria fazer, de que pôr sua confiança em um vampiro a levaria para lugar nenhum?

Mas recordava-se que já estava de fato à meio caminho da perdição e que perdeu tudo que um dia lhe fora de mais estimado. Jamais poderia entrar em contato com sua família ou com seus amigos e vê-los novamente. Isabella não possuía certeza do que se tornaria quando a transformação estivesse completa. Entendia e temia a parte que dizia respeito a tornar-se um monstro, de ser obrigada à retirar a vida de seres humanos para existir, mas não estava certa quanto ao restante.

A certeza do monstro que tornar-se-ia era suficiente para lhe arrepiar os pelos, e a sensação de uma profunda gelidez adentrava o seu interior. Seria daquele modo? Quando não houvesse mais alma habitando seu corpo e fazendo de si o que era, Isabella tornar-se-ia daquele modo? Sentir-se-ia daquele modo à todo instante? Recordar-se-ia de seus familiares, dos que costumava amar?

Isabella suspirou pesadamente e dobrou os joelhos, abraçando-os e escondendo o rosto por entre eles como uma criança. Sentia-se como uma criança indefesa. Há quanto tempo não se sentia presa daquela maneira? Recordava-se das raras vezes em que estivera de castigo em seu pequeno quarto na casa em que vivia com seus pais. A sua mãe jamais concordara em deixá-la de castigo, por sempre crer que a liberdade era mais importante e lhe traria mais ensinamentos que castigos, mas o seu pai havia persistido na ideia – e eles haviam feito um pequeno teste consigo.

Ela havia sentado em sua cama e abraçado os joelhos da exata maneira que fazia naquele instante. Ela havia deixado que seus olhos percorressem o quarto e havia notado cada mínimo detalhe que era incapaz de perceber em sua pressa constante e adolescente. Ela havia notado a maneira que posicionava os livros em sua velha estante, as anotações mal escondidas escapando-lhe por entre as páginas. Havia fotos suas com seus poucos amigos por cima de alguns livros; ela sorrindo, meio tímida, em meio a um grupo de adolescentes excessivamente felizes.

Ela havia sorrido e levantado da cama para segurar o porta-retratos, repousar um beijo sob ele e abraçá-lo. Amava-os. Recordava-se de, no instante seguinte, seus olhos terem repousado sob a mochila que resguardava o velho violoncelo de sua falecida avó. Ela havia sido presenteada com o mesmo pouco antes de sua morte e prometido a si mesma que aprenderia a tocar. Até aquele instante, Isabella fora incapaz de tocá-lo sem debruçar-se em lágrimas.

Mas ela resolveu que estava preparada. Colocou o porta-retratos cuidadosamente no local em que ele se encontrava anteriormente e ajoelhou-se, de maneira lenta, em frente à mochila. Encarou-a por alguns momentos antes de erguer o braço em sua direção e abri-la com calma. Ela havia passado os dedos pela madeira antiga do violoncelo, em uma carícia silenciosa, antes de erguê-lo e levá-lo consigo para a cama. Ela jamais havia tocado em tal instrumento antes, apenas recordando-se das poucas vezes em que ouvira sua avó tocá-lo para si. E ela tentou repetir seus movimentos, tentou reproduzir os mesmos sons.

Isabella jamais poderia ter imaginado que a música a acompanharia durante tanto tempo. Sentada na soleira da janela de um castelo antigo, distante de seu país de origem e das pessoas que amava, ela sabia que lhe restava apenas o violoncelo – a música era tudo o que tinha. Eles não poderiam retirá-la de si. Poderiam tomar seu instrumento, mas a música ainda estaria entranhada em sua alma – quase em seu sangue.

Sangue... Arrepiava-se somente por recordar-se de tal palavra. Conteve o arrepio e ergueu o pulso na altura dos olhos, observando a sua pele clara, translúcida, e a coloração esverdeada das veias que eram possíveis de se observar em alguns dos pontos. Tornar-se-ia um verdadeiro monstro e a infelicidade era estar sem dúvida alguma a respeito dessa afirmação. Passaria a desejar dos outros o líquido que as suas veias ainda mantinham e os assassinaria para conseguir.

Música ainda me será agradável? – questionou-se Isabella e sentiu uma súbita angústia subir-lhe através do peito ao perceber que não possuía resposta. Levou as mãos à testa, como se para rodeá-la, e reconheceu o bolo que se formava em sua garganta. Não seria capaz de impedi-lo desta vez, e incrivelmente não o quis. Permitira-se sentir pena de si própria pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Sentada na soleira da janela de sua agradável prisão, Isabella levou as mãos para seu rosto e permitiu-se chorar.

oOo

Aro Volturi encontrava-se em frente a um dilema.

Deveria ter deixado tal extraordinária humana penetrar na estrutura do castelo? A princípio, ele teria rapidamente respondido sim a tal questão. No entanto, passava a questionar-se a respeito de tal decisão. O talento possuído por Isabella era algo que jamais seria capaz de negar – estava ciente de suas ambições exacerbadas. O que tolamente não havia cogitado fora a possibilidade de tal humana transformar o castelo dos Volturi em um verdadeiro pandemônio.

Ela possuía algo além de seu dom maravilhoso.

Desejando ou não, ao estar ciente de que Isabella tentara escapar de Demetri – o mais respeitável de sua guarda – e quase obtivera êxito em sua tentativa, o fizera encará-la de uma nova maneira. Se antes a via apenas como um novo brinquedo, uma nova joia para demonstrar em sua valiosa guarda real, após tal ato Aro a vira como alguém. Aro notara o latente fato de que ela era um ser racional, afinal, e a sua personalidade era vivaz. Suficientemente vivaz para fazer com que parte de si a desejasse, embora a mesma ainda se mantivesse humana.

Não se envolveria em tais atos, porém. Não enquanto o coração dela continuasse a bater. Mantinha um relacionamento aberto com Sulpicia, que sempre soubera a respeito de seus desejos e de suas relações extraconjugais com outras mulheres – era também mais uma maneira de exercer seu poder frente aos outros impérios, e Aro a amava por compreendê-lo corretamente. Amá-la não o impedia de desejar a outras e de tê-las para si. Poucas vezes, no entanto, Aro desejara uma humana. O que costumava lhe atrair em humanas era o sangue e nada mais. Via-as como o alimento que eram.

O caso de Isabella aparentava ser diferente. Ele desejara o seu sangue, como não poderia deixar de fazer, mas o seu dom o impressionava mais além. E quando ela estava próxima de tornar-se uma de sua espécie e provavelmente a preciosa joia de sua guarda – que Jane o perdoasse – Aro sabia que os problemas quanto a esta questão eram mínimos. Ele teria Isabella a seu tempo.

Aro estava ciente de que ainda existia algo mais a ser pensado sobre o caso: uma questão que ele jamais havia cogitado a possibilidade de existir. Desde o instante em que a humana pisara em direção a ele e seus irmãos, Aro notou uma mudança leve no comportamento de Marcus. A mudança pareceu aumentar com o decorrer dos dias e, diante da tentativa de tocar seu irmão e a esquiva por parte do mesmo, a sua curiosidade havia sido potencialmente expandida. Aro tornava-se um tanto perigoso quando a curiosidade o consumia – e Marcus estava ciente disso. Ciente de que ele não mediria esforços para saciá-la.

Se continuava a incitá-lo daquele modo, a esconder de si algo que deveria ser de fato valioso, Marcus também estava ciente de que as consequências, dependendo do que escondia de Aro, poderiam ser desagradáveis. Ele jamais ousaria realizar bruscos atos a Marcus quando este ainda possuía um cargo de nível nos Volturi, mas punições públicas não eram as únicas que Aro era capaz de fazer. E embora as preferisse, por demonstrar claramente para os inimigos do que era capaz entre os seus para manter a ordem a sociedade vampírica, punições envolvendo cargos do gênero deveriam ser discretas, pois seriam avaliadas como fraquezas.

E Aro Volturi não era fraco.

Jamais o seria.

oOo

Isabella caminhava pelos corredores do castelo como se já os conhecesse, e ter a percepção de tal fato fez com que ela se sentisse doente. Embora tal sensação não fizesse nenhum sentido, se ela se permitisse refletir melhor a respeito. Estava no local no que poderia ter contado como uma semana – talvez alguns dias a mais e não seria capaz de dizê-lo, perdera a noção do tempo naquelas paredes – e jamais teria sido apta para conhecer o local, imenso, em tão pouco tempo.

No entanto, entristecia-a. Caminhava para a morte, para o ponto em que teria de assinar a sua própria sentença porque não havia opção para si além de aceitá-la, e não gostava do sentimento que isso lhe causava. Gostava de sua vida, gostava de sua alma, e desejava ser capaz de mantê-la sem precisar esforços tão brutais. Se Marcus pudesse lhe oferecer a chance de sair do local ainda humana...

Inquietava-se profundamente, sentindo-se num misto de um vazio profundo, que a causava uma sensação de desânimo, e uma inquietação que a fez desejar que os seus passos através dos corredores se apressassem. Apressou-os. Agarrava-se ao manuscrito em sua mão como se a sua vida dependesse disso, e de fato dependia. O manuscrito havia causado a sua decisão, afinal, pensava Isabella. Sabia que já havia se decidido antes mesmo de lê-lo, mas sentiu-se mal quando o fez rápido. Haviam se passado somente dois dias.

Quando pôs os pés na biblioteca do castelo, não precisou retirar os olhos de suas mãos e fitar o local para ter certeza de que Marcus a aguardava. Sentia-o, e ter a sensação de sua presença a causou um arrepio profundo e duradouro, que correu através de toda a sua espinha. Era uma consciência que Isabella encontrou-se incapaz de bloquear e, logo que braviamente – ou talvez desesperadamente? – ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, soube, novamente numa consciência incontrolável, num aviso latente em sua nuca, que ele também sabia.

Julgou-se insana, que lhe parecia a opção mais viável. A expressão de Marcus do momento que o conhecera até o que se encontrava não havia se modificado. Suas feições haviam sido esculpidas em mármore, e o máximo de mudança que ela era capaz de verificar foi pequenos movimentos em suas sobrancelhas, ou rugas, quase invisíveis e pouco duráveis, que demonstravam fantasmas de sorrisos. Como tão repentinamente poderia se crer capaz de conhecê-lo?

Não. Não o conhecia e sequer desejava fazê-lo.

Ele permaneceu parado como a estátua que era enquanto observava a sutil e lenta aproximação de Isabella. Ela parou a poucas passadas, e o esforço que fez para que uma de suas mãos se desprendesse do manuscrito foi quase doloroso, como uma pequena parcela de esperança, a restante, esvaindo-se de sua alma. Mas ela tinha de fazê-lo. Não havia caminhado até local para nada, e certamente não se encontrava frente à frente com Marcus apenas para admirá-lo.

Ergueu o manuscrito na direção dele, oferecendo-o, ou devolvendo-o como um simbolismo de sua resposta. Marcus a encarou por pesarosos instantes antes de erguer sua própria mão, pálida e desprovida de vida, para segurá-lo. Isabella o soltou, um dedo de cada vez e a consciência, a sórdida consciência bateu-lhe mais uma vez, avisando-a de que Marcus havia compreendido a mensagem que desejara transpassar. Mordeu os lábios nervosamente, porém, sentindo-se como se devesse confirmá-la. Como, se por já ter ido tão longe em suas decisões, dizê-la fosse uma necessidade dolorosa para aceitar o que fazia.

"Eu aceito."

* * *

**N/A:** Realmente demorei um pouco mais para publicar esse capítulo, mas me faltou bastante inspiração. Confesso. Ahahhah. De qualquer maneira, eu não pretendo abandonar a história. E gostaria, mais uma vez, da opinião dos que acompanham.

Beijos,

Lyring.


End file.
